Will and Mary
by lostinthemoonlight
Summary: ONESHOT! Will and Mary, two very symbolic people in these two literati’s lives.


Title: Will and Mary 

**Summary: **Will and Mary, two very symbolic people in these to literati's lives.

**A/N: **Number 5. This would be my 5th fictional creation, and hopefully it turns out the way I hope it does. Anyways, please read and review and all would be appreciated. Thanks.

**Heads up: **This idea was inspired by the show _Will & Grace. _Yes, it may seem a little strange, but the idea didn't come from Will or Jack, but from Grace and one of her boyfriends, named Nathan, they had this whole funny scene about a wedding that I'm going to 'borrow' and sort of add in this story, and hopefully I wont get sued for plagiarism…

**Note: **Jess, might not seem exactly like, well, Jess. Sorry, I tried.

**Disclaimer: **I do not end Gilmore Girls; otherwise the show wouldn't have ended the way it did.

The roads seem very much shorter then the last time I drove by. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm so used to them, or just that I'm not really paying attention to the time because my heart is beating at 40km per hour. I can't rationalize it any other way. I'm perspiring like I'm in a sauna, in my winter clothes at that, not that I would ever go into a sauna. I'm extremely nervous. But why would I be? She will surely find this as a fantastic, joyful, pleasant moment. But it also falls right in the same category we're, or more _she_'snot exactly ready for, a life-altering occurrence.

But what if this isn't exactly joyful, or pleasant, or fantastic. What if it's exactly the opposite and I can't get myself to accept that? What if all I get is the negative and nothing but. What would I do then? I'm grown so accustomed to her, and her silliness and I can't imagine what I would become without her around.

Whoa, I swear to God, when have I ever felt this way? Since when have I ever been so dependant on someone who wasn't me? Who have I become?

I knew it; this is going to be bad.

Maybe I just shouldn't. It would save me so much trouble. Yeah, save me trouble, but admit me into a life of loneliness and glumness. Then what would happen, oh right, I become my uncle. Afraid of commitment and love, and live life with an exact schedule that repeats itself day after day after day after day…

God, just shut up, I'm such an idiot. I would open up my chest, rip my heart out, stuff it with dead mice and then eat it before I live my life that way. No more second thoughts.

I'm doing it, and that's that.

I'll go this slowly and keep myself relaxed; I can do this, and not hesitate. I just have to remember that I'm not one to fidget or to stutter, or faint in anxiousness which I feel like I'm going to do…right now.

Relax, just relax and calm yourself you moron.

Ok I can do this.

**_xxx_**

I see her waiting shadow in the window. She's folding the laundry and her hair is up in a ponytail. I can see her bobbing her head listening to something by XTC, the CD I bought her two days ago.

I shut the car door and her head immediately shot up and turns around as she pulls the curtain the to side and looks out of it. She sees me and smiles widely. I reciprocate the act of affection and walk up the steps. As I unlock the door I hear as she walks up to meet me and greets me with a tender kiss on my cheek. "Hey you." She greets.

"Hey." I say, letting her wrap her arms around me. I leant my head down on her shoulder and take a look around and notice that the living room is spotless. The books are all stacked on the shelf and the cushions have been placed back on the sofas. There isn't one kernel of popcorn anywhere. All the pizza boxes are out of sight and the chip bags are all stuffed into the garbage near the sofa. "Have fun while I was gone?"

She pulls away, and realizes what I mean, "Yeah, I rearranged the whole middle floor." She replies proudly. "It was really dirty, and I felt weird just leaving it around."

"We made quite a mess yesterday didn't we?" I ask, smirking.

She blushes a little and nods. "Just a little one." Then she turns and walks into the kitchen. I stand where I am and stare at her incredulously. She turns around and shakes her head, and then she sticks up her index finger and curls it inwards, indicating that she wants me to head her way.

I kept me suspicious expression and walked up to her. She was now standing in front of the oven and was pointing to a shut pot. "Wow, a pot? You wanted to show me a stainless-steel pot?"

She rolls her eyes and shoots me an annoyed looks. "No, you idiot, it's the contents that I want to show you." She says, rather loudly and lifts the lid.

I gasp mockingly. "Oh. My. God." I say in a girly voice.

She chuckles. "I'm not completely helpless. See, dinner."

"Hell has frozen over!"

"Shut up"

"The world has come to an end!"

"Seriously shut up."

"Pigs can fly, cows can tap dance, dogs can sing, pigeons no longer poop on my car, the devil has become righteous! It's a catastrophe!"

"Shut up or I will burn _A farewell to arms."_

"You wouldn't dare." I reply quite confidently.

"Try me." Her serious expression scares the living daylights out of me.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

She grins triumphantly. "Good."

"Let's just have dinner."

"You mean your actually going to eat it?" She intrigues sounding surprised.

"Didn't you make it so we _can_ eat it?"

"Yes. But I didn't think you would go for it."

"Is it edible?"

"I followed every instruction on the box." She clarifies.

"Good. Wait how many boxes did you make?"

"Um, two. Why?" She seems nervous.

"It's nothing, just did you multiply the amount of water and milk your supposed to add by two?"

"Maybe…"

"You only followed one boxes instructions didn't you?"

"I'm so stupid." She whines. I saw the disappointment in her eyes, so I pulled out a plate from the cupboard and filled it with the odd looking noodles. I filled a glass of beer and sat down on the table and ate the food slowly but I finished the whole plate. "How was it?"

I looked up at her, and smiled. "It tasted like Mac & Cheese."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened up.

"Really." She got up and kissed me so hard that I practically fell of my own chair. She pulled away moments later and smiled. "What do I get for soup?"

She squinted her eyes. "You'll just have to find out when I make soup."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you full?"

"Yeah, right." She looked at me hopefully. "I'm not eating anymore of that stuff."

"Ok, Chinese?"

"Yea, no noodles."

**_xxx_**

"Yum, this is really good rice."

"It's the Soya sauce." I said, picking at my food.

"What's wrong? You barely touched your meal." She paused, as a realization hit her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my Mac & Cheese made you lose your appetite didn't it? God, why do I even bother?"

"Whoa, calm yourself. It's not that. I just, had tough day at work today, that's all."

"Has Chris been singing again?"

"No, weird people came in looking for a book by some author I've never even heard of."

"Oh who?" She asked, looking interested.

"Scarlet something."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Tell Nick and Nora that." I mumbled.

"Next time they come in, give me a call." She suggested.

"Will do." Then a silence occurred. Neither of us spoke a word, each drenched by our own thoughts. I knew I had to make a move soon, or I would never do this. When my procrastination took over me, there was no way I could get out. I still wasn't sure how to do this, and how to get the conversation started up. That was until I remembered that weird sitcom that I had watched last week. What was it called? I couldn't remember, but I knew how to start this up now. "Hey, how about we have some friends over tomorrow, I'm out from work."

"Oh! Lane and Zack? I haven't seen them in like weeks."

"I was thinking more like Mary and Will."

"Jess, is this one of your metaphorical sayings with characters from the 60's? Because seriously, you have to let loose a little."

"No, no. Mary and Will are these friends of Matt's and they have this great, painting I want to buy for Truncheon but their selling it for too much so I want to try to get them to lower the price. Charm them, you know?" Wow, did I just make that up. Well, lying was never a weak point for me.

"Oh. Well sure. But when you used the term friends I just assumed people I had actually met before."

"Acquaintances. How's that?"

"Good." She said sounding unsure.

"But there's a little problem."

"Shoot."

"I need some help with the seating arrangements."

"Okay…"

"I know it's stupid, just that this is a really big deal for me."

"A painting?" she asked, bewildered.

I started to get out of my chair, "Look, just forget abou—" I paused, was I really ready to just give up. She didn't even know what I was _really _talking about. "—Forget about dropping this." I said as I took my seat again.

She was confused, I knew it but I had to do this. "If you really, desperately need my help with the seating arrangements…I guess me could sit there, and you here, and Will and Mary will sit next to each other."

Shit, I didn't catch it. "Could you repeat that?"

"What?" She asked, sounding a little out of place.

"Just help me out here, please."

"Fine."

"Ok, just point to the seats and I'll see if it works."

"Right. So, me, you, Will and Mary."

"Switch me." I ordered kindly, yet with a determination I know she noticed.

"Me, you, Will, Mary."

"Move Mary."

"Will, me, Mary, you."

I sighed. "Ok, keep the 'Will' and 'you' part just make sure me and Mary stay together."

"Jess, what is this about?" she asked.

Oh God, not now. "Rory, just please."

She sighed and didn't bother not to exaggerate. "Will, you, Mary, me." She said in the most exhausted voice. Then, when her expression became unreadable I could tell she had understood. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I gently placed it on the table and pushed it towards her.

Her reaction was not at all what I expected; she locked eyes with me and we remained in our untended lull for an eternity. I couldn't read her reaction, and I didn't know what I was feeling. All I knew it that I needed an answer. If my heart had been beating fast before, I don't know what was going on now. I was going to suffocate in this moment. It was driving me out of my mind. "Rory…"

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "I, this, not expecting, marriage, us." She cried. Tears were running down her face and I couldn't tell if she was smiling or going to burst.

"What?" I was practically begging her.

"Jess." She grabbed the box, got out of her chair and walked over to me. I couldn't sit. She was going to give me the ring back. She was going to say no, how come I didn't predict this, why didn't I just know? Why did I have to put myself in this situation?

But what she did, completely threw me off. She took my hand and opened it. She put the ring into it and stretched her hand out to me, separating her fingers. I just stood there and looked at her, giving her the chance to back out and run for her life. But she didn't budge; she only wiggled her fingers. I picked the ring out of my hand and gently placed it on her finger. She pulled her hand away when the contact was lost and approached her hand to her eyes and just stared at the ring, letting a large smile spread across her face.

I couldn't get myself to move, and I just stared at her, what was I supposed to do now?

Then I just let my heart take over and I leaned over and pulled into a powerful kiss, filled with everything I had in me. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck as I clutched onto the back of her shirt. I knew that this was real the minute we started to sink into the floor and so that she was sprawled out on top of my trailing kisses down my neck.

_**xxx**_

"I finish cleaning not 24 hours ago, now I have to redo the whole kitchen. We probably did it everywhere in here." She complained.

"Excuse me, you didn't seem to mind yesterday." I replied, in my famous cocky voice.

"Yea, well whatever." She rolled her eyes.

I mimicked her; "I'll help you clean up." I offered wrapping my arms around her.

She sank into me and then began; "Oh right, we're having Will and Mary over today, aren't we? I can't believe I got stuck between two people who I haven't met before. Can't I just sit next to you?"

"I'm sure you'll live." I replied, laying a sweet kiss on her temple.

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
